Cactus
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Los cuidados de Clary siempre eran los mejores, ¡No podía creer que Jace se quejara tanto! Drabble. Fluff. Clace.


**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare.**

Pequeño drabble Clace. Espero que les guste! (:

* * *

— ¡Me estás matando, Clarissa! ¡Me estás arrancando toda la perfecta piel! ¿Podrías ser un poco más deli-…AAAH!

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Jace? Pero si estoy siendo delicada como una mariposa.

—Sí, claro. Tan delicada como una mariposa sin patas ni ojos. Con navajas en lugar de alas. ¡Me estás matando, me estás…! ¡No, no, detente, esa no va a salir, no va a…

Pero Jace se tuvo que interrumpir a sí mismo para soltar otro grito de dolor, éste aún más alto que el otro. Clary sonrió triunfante y contempló la puntiaguda espina que había logrado capturar entre las pinzas de cejas que había tomado prestadas de Izzy.

— ¡Mira, Jace, es enorme! —exclamó, entusiasmada cual pescador que acababa de atrapar a un gran y hermoso bagre. — ¿Pensaste que no iba a sacarla, eh? Pues te tengo noticias: Ésta mariposa incapacitada es mucho más talentosa de lo que parece.

Jace se incorporó por los codos a duras penas y miró la espina con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Esa cosa pudo haberme atravesado el corazón! —exclamó, con dramatismo. —Seguro que me sacas un pulmón junto con la otra espina, con lo bruta que eres. ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de una pianista? Las pianistas tienen manos suaves y delicadas. Hasta cierto punto también pensaba que las artistas tenían manos suaves, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado. ¿Cómo trabajas, Clarissa? ¿Andas por ahí aporreando los pobres pinceles contra los lienzos?

—Túmbate, aún quedan cinco. —gruñó Clary, empujándolo con ambas manos para que volviera a acostarse. Jace refunfuñó y hundió la cara contra la almohada, tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Clary no pudo evitar sentir pena por él al ver todos los puntitos irritados que recorrían los hombros y parte de la espalda de su novio, ahí en donde habían estado decenas de malvadas espinas. —Sé valiente, Lightwood, y tal vez considere recompensarte.

— ¿Con un brutal masaje? ¿Con latigazos? ¿Clavándome tus uñas en la piel? No gracias, Fray, creo que estoy bastante bien así.

Clary arrancó de una sola vez otra espina enorme, y Jace ahogó un grito y varios gimoteos contra la almohada.

—Ay, mi pobre bebé, creo que me llevé un poco de piel con ésta. Lo siento. —se disculpó ella, aunque no muy arrepentida. Se inclinó y le besó la nuca, sonriendo. —Ya sólo quedan cuatro por delante, príncipe.

Se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él en la cama y hasta ella comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómoda. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa posición, pero comenzaba a entumírsele todo el cuerpo y tanto ella como Jace habían comenzado a sudar. Jace por los nervios y ella por el esfuerzo de estar inclinada sobre su espalda desnuda, concentrándose en las espinas.

—Deberías de estar agradecido de mi pulso de artista, Jace. Una pianista probablemente clavaría aún más las agujas, las pianistas tienen un pulso terrible.

Quitó otra espina y Jace arqueó la espalda ésta vez. Ella tuvo que darle una palmada en el hombro para que dejara de moverse.

—Relájate, podrías quebrar una de las espinas si sigues igual de tenso. —le reprendió, ceñuda, y Jace sólo refunfuñó por lo bajo. — Deja de quejarte, por lo menos hoy no fuiste herido de muerte. Me tiene mucho más calmada que hayas caído sobre el cactus de esa florería y que no hayas acabado con un tajo en la espalda como el pobre Alec.

— Un iratze puede curar un tajo en minutos, ¡Estas malditas espinas llevan torturándome desde hace más de una hora! —bufó Jace, y luego soltó otro gemido cuando Clary sacó otra de las espinas, ésta vez con mucha más suavidad que antes. La chica podía ver los músculos del cazador de sombras perfectamente debajo de su piel dorada, tan tensos que resaltaban más que nunca.

Cuando Clary por fin sacó las dos espinas restantes, el cuerpo de Jace se relajó por completo de una manera impresionante. Ella le acarició el cabello mientras él se movía y se acomodaba mejor en la cama, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Luego tomó un poco de antiséptico y, con ayuda de un paño, se lo pasó por la espalda y por los hombros, ahí en donde habían estado todas las espinas. Jace enseguida se tensó y volvió a arquear la espalda, como un león arisco.

— ¡Argh, eso arde! ¿Qué tratas de hacerme? ¡Ponme el iratze de una maldita vez, mujer!

Clary hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y volvió a empujarlo contra la cama, ceñuda. Terminó de pasar el antiséptico por todas las heridas y sólo entonces sacó su estela.

—Salvándote de una infección, idiota. Francamente me sorprende lo cobarde que eres con cosas tan simples, Jace. —gruñó, y entonces se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea. Se guardó la estela en el pantalón de nuevo. — ¿Sabes algo? No te mereces un iratze. Dejaré que tú solito te cures como penitencia por haberte portado tan mal cuando yo te trataba con mis dulces cuidados.

Clary tuvo que admitir que se sintió muy conmocionada cuando la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un débil gimoteo. ¿Un gemido? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Nada de insultos, comentarios sarcásticos…nada de nada? No, eso no era normal. Jace tenía que estar muy exhausto para no estar siento el Jace de siempre.

Le apartó unos mechones rubios de la frente y lo contempló, con la mejilla apoyada contra la almohada y los ojos cerrados. Lucía angelical. Lucía como un ángel cansado después de una batalla contra los sirvientes del mal. Era, de hecho, un descendiente angelical que estaba exhausto después de pelear con demonios. Tenía mucho sentido.

Se inclinó y posó sus labios con suavidad sobre uno de los puntos que había dejado una espina, uno que estaba entre los omóplatos. Sintió a Jace estremecerse bajo ella y también pudo percibir, con los labios, la ardiente piel del muchacho. Alec le había aplicado una iratze hacía un par de horas para curarle una muñeca torcida, y los iratzes aumentaban la temperatura. Continuó ascendiendo por la espalda de Jace, besando y rozando con los labios todos y cada uno de los puntos que aquellas malvadas espinas habían dejado en su perfecta piel.

— ¿Puedes dejar de tratar de aprovecharte de mí mientras trato de dormir, Fray? —refunfuñó Jace aunque, a juzgar por el sonido cantarín de su voz amortiguada por la almohada, Clary pudo deducir que estaba sonriendo. No le contestó y continuó besándole la espalda, los hombros y la clavícula hasta que llegó hasta su mejilla. Luego, entonces, le besó los labios.

—Duerme, Lightwood. —ordenó, simplemente, sonriendo contra los labios de él y quitándosele de encima para acurrucarse contra él. Jace la acercó hacia sí y ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, sintiéndose exhausta también. —Y no permitas de nuevo que los cactus vuelvan a acercarse a ti, por el amor del ángel, es un fastidio lidiar contigo.


End file.
